Gondor Soldier
Gondor Soldiers are the bulk of the fighting force of Gondor. They defend their homeland from evil creatures such as Mordor Orcs. They wear tough Gondorian armour and fight with sturdy Gondorian swords, warhammers and spears. Gondor Archers are similar to Gondor Soldiers, but they use bows and arrows instead of melee combat. Gondor Tower Guards are a special type of soldier who guard the Beacon Towers and are distinguished by their winged helmets. Behaviour Gondor Soldiers will defend their home to the last man! Gondor Soldiers attack any sort of evil creature and take unkindly to the player if they have a negative alignment to Gondor. When they see something that doesn't belong in Gondor, they will charge at it and try to kill it. Attack strength *Only mounted Gondorian soldiers will ever wield lances. Spawning Gondor Soldiers spawn throughout the land of Gondor. They can spawn in any light level, but only on top of grass blocks. Soldiers naturally spawned in this way will continually spawn and despawn over time, similar to other mobs. They can sometimes spawn riding a horse; if so, the horse will be armoured. Gondor Soldiers can spawn wielding any of these four weapons; sword, warhammer, spear or dagger. The most common units, however, are swordsmen. Additionally, Gondor Fortresses will generate with Gondor Soldiers. The soldiers in the fortresses do not despawn. If they are killed or somehow removed from their position, the structure will spawn more soldiers to replace them. Hiring You can hire these soldiers from a Gondorian Captain, to be found in Gondor Fortresses, if you have a Gondor alignment of at least +200. They cost 30 Silver Coins, and are the second cheapest Gondorian unit, after levymen. When hiring Gondor Soldiers, they will be wielding a random Gondorian Melee Weapon. They can also be purchased for the same price from Lebennin Levymasters, found in Pelargir fortresses and watchforts, but have a Gondor alignment requirement of +200. A mounted variant will cost you 50 silver coins and +250 alignment. Drops Gondor Soldiers commonly drop bones. They have a rare chance of dropping the Gondorian armour or weapons that they are carrying upon their death. Speechbank Friendly *Welcome to Gondor. *Welcome to Gondor, Person. *We are truth-speakers, we Men of Gondor. *I long to see a King on the throne of Gondor again. *These are dark times. A great power is rising in the east. *I am a soldier of Gondor. *I hope to see the glory of Gondor restored someday. *Gondor is not as great as it once was. *It is a shame you could not have come to Gondor in happier days, Person. *Welcome, Person. What business brings you to Gondor? *Good day, Person! Welcome to the land of Gondor. *I have heard stories that the Kings may one day return and rule Gondor once more. But those are just folk-tales; they cannot be true... *Greetings, Person. What news do you bring to Gondor from afar? *An evil is rising once more behind the walls of Mordor. I fear it shall be our doom. *My kin protect these lands. If not for the brave Men of Gondor, the world would have succumbed to the Shadow a long time ago. *The heroes of Gondor shall rise to protect us, Person. *Gondor was once one of the greatest realms of Men. Yet today it is merely a land of crumbling brick, and false hearts... *I have trained all my life to kill Orcs. But may the Valar save me if a Troll comes knocking! *You may have travelled far to see Gondor, Person. Yet I think you have found it in dark days. *If the Enemy should send all his might against us, Person... well, I doubt we would see another dawn! *I pity the rangers in Ithilien, Person. They will be the first to fall. *I very much doubt our aged defences can withstand the might of Mordor. Yet still, I shall fight to my last, for the freedom of Men. *You come on a fine day, Person. The Orcs have not raided our lands in more than a week. *There have been foul airs on the wind of late. We fear something is gathering behind the mountains of ash. *We live in fear here, Person. If you seek safety, I would advise you to travel to the lands of the Prince. *It would take thousands of Orcs to bring down even a dozen good Gondorians. *If anything foul should befall Gondor, then the Rohirrim would ride to our aid. I am sure of it. *Do not think Gondor weak, Person. In heart and spirit, the Men of Gondor shall always remain strong. *I have seen with my eyes the ruin of Osgiliath, where once was our capital city. But for five hundred years, that city has been host to naught but silent grief, a reminder of Gondor's darkening decline. *Have you seen the Argonath, Person? They are a sight to behold! *The vales of the Anduin are beautiful lands, almost rivalling the beauty of Gondor itself. *Gondor has never since regained the glory it had during the days of the line of Anárion. *Beware the slimy Orc, but fear more the Wainrider on his chariot. Though that race we have neither faced in battle nor heard tidings of for many generations. *The White Tree is long since failed, yet our hearts still beat true. *It is said that the peaks of the White Mountains may be seen from anywhere one may stand in Gondor. *I long to see the Swan Knights of Dor-en-Ernil ride into battle. *Stay far from the pines of Tawar-in-Drúedain, Person. Strange Men live there who worship stone and leaf. *If the beacons of the White Tower should be lit, then we will know at last that our doom has come. *The old tomb-mound of Elendil is named Halifirien in the tongue of Rohan. But his casket was sent to the Silent Street of the Stone City, five hundred years ago. *We wish for no strangers in the land at this time, unless they be mighty men of arms in whose faith and help we can trust. *Know now, Person, that we wish for no strangers in Gondor at this time. Hostile *You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor! *Sons of Gondor! Hold your ground! *You may not enter Gondor, Person! *For Gondor! *You are an enemy of the throne of Gondor, Person! *Enemies have entered Gondor! *By the White Tree, I will see you slain! *I swear to Gondor that your death shall be swift! *Your death shall be swift, Person! *This is a fell hour for Gondor indeed! *No pity for the foes of Gondor! *You will not see the end of this day, servant of the Shadow! *Begone from our lands, foul scum of Mordor! *I will not allow you to harm the free folk of Gondor, Person! *In the name of the kings of old, I shall destroy you! *No enemies of Gondor may pass freely into our land! Hired *I fight for Gondor, Person. *May our deeds restore Gondor to its former glory! *The foes of Gondor shall fall before us! *For Gondor! *Our enemies are right to fear the might of Gondor, Person! *You are a true friend of Gondor, Person. *Today, we fight! For Gondor! *We shall follow you through death and ruin! *We are proud to fight amongst a great warrior such as you! *For Gondor! For all the good in this world! *The scum of Mordor shall face our wrath! *Ruin to all the enemies of Gondor! History * : Added Gondor Soldiers to the mod. * : Gondor Soldiers are now capable of riding horses. * : Gondor Soldiers now carry shields. * : The helmet's texture was updated and they now spawn less commonly. Gallery Gondor Soldier old.png|An old photograph of a Gondor Soldier in a Beacon Tower, before tower guards were added. GondorSoldier-0.png|A soldier wearing the old style of helmet. Trivia * Gondor Soldiers were the first good-aligned fighting NPC to be added to the mod. They were followed by Galadhrim Warriors (then simply called Elf Warriors). * When unit hiring was first added to the mod, Gondor Soldiers could be hired for 10 coins and +100 alignment. Category:NPC Category:Gondor Category:Mobs Category:Men Category:Hirable Category:Good Category:Dúnedain Category:Lebennin Category:Ithilien Category:Melee Units Category:Level 2 Mobs